Finding Ara
by Izzy Nava
Summary: In a world where everything is what it shouldn't be. Where supernatural and natural meet, there lays a hidden town, in the middle of nowhere, secluded so much so that not many no how to find it. But those that do learn of its secrets and what it possesses. So, how is it that Bella stumbled upon it?Did she find it or did it find her? Read more to find out the journey of Bella.


**.A/N:**

 **In this story Bella's name is actually Arabella, hence the title. She just doesn't know yet. It 's an idea I've been spinning in my head for a while. So here it is. Enjoy. Comment and review if you like.**

 _October 31, 2009_

It was dark, only the resounding sounds of the audience continuous gasps were heard every now and then, when something unexpected happened on the panoramic screen and was heard in the surround sound. My heart skipped a beat as I watched the scenes that were projected onto the screen I could feel myself shivering even though I knew the film was suspenseful at best. But that didn't stop the panic I was feeling, or the cold sweat I began to feel as my two best friends and I watched _Queen of the Damned_.

To be quiet I honest I found the novel more appealing than the film adaptation. But that's just me.

When the movie finished I shot out of my seat and briskly walked out of the theater, quickly making m way out of the lobby and towards my beat up old Honda Crossroad. It was used, and midnight blue colored with black torn seats, I wasn't complaining, it got me to where I needed to be or wherever I needed to go.

I was just about to reach my car when Jessica and Angela called my name, stopping me a few feet away from my parked car. I turned to face my usually lovable friends to acknowledge them.

"Oh, come on, Bells, are you still mad? It was just a little joke. We didn't think you were serious when you told us that fear vampires. We figured you were just messing with us. We're sorry." Jessica said, giggling.

"Whatever. Some friends you are." I muttered, scowling at them.

"Jess, quit teasing Bella, otherwise she'll skip out on our shopping trip tomorrow." Angela whispered, elbowing her in the ribs.

"We'll see you tomorrow at school, Bella." Angela said as she began dragging Jessica in the direction of their cars.

I rolled my eyes at their retreating forms, quickly doing an about-face and heading quickly to the car. Quickly starting the car, turning on the heater, and backing out of the space before peeling out of the car lot as fast as the car would take me. The anger I felt boiling inside me began to rise, I quickly turned to drive the longer way home to give myself time to cool off.

I realized my mistake too late, I was in the abandoned part of town, a few minutes away from home, when I heard a loud clank sound within the car. I pressed the gas pedal down willing the care to keep going before it stopped with one more clank and sputter, completely turning off. I slammed the steering wheel frustrated, my fists pounding onto it angrily, before letting out a growl and slamming the door opened. I quickly gathered my wallet and cellphone before climbing out tiredly.

I had barely gotten out of the car and I already felt freezing wind as it ran through my hair. My body began to tremble almost violently as I pulled out my phone and dialed the number to Angela's house. She answered in the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" She answered, sleepily.

"Ang, hey, it's Bella." I said.

"Arabella, what's wrong? Where are you?" She asked, a tinge of worry coloring her tone.

"I-I took the long way home. My car bro-"I managed say before she cut me off.

"I thought we made it clear that you're not supposed to drive down that road alone? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? How stupid can you-" She ranted before I heard a soft click.

I looked down at the phone only to realize that it was dead. Letting out a tied sigh I looked up at the sky before I looked down at my feet, smiling down at my boots, glad I had slipped them on before meeting Ang and Jess at the theater earlier tonight.

"This is what I get for going out tonight, of all the damn nights to go out they choose this one." I grumbled as I began walking down the deserted township. I could hear the Halloween movie's theme song begin to play in my head as I walked further and further. Grumbling occasionally as I felt chilly air rush around me every few minutes.

I was beginning to relax the slightest bit when I heard the pleas and cries of a girl. I felt my heart begin to race as I rounded the corner, when I did my eyes fell a squirming girl, looked to be about my age as she struggled against a towering figure, who happened to have their head down. It looked like he was kissing her neck.

"No…! Let –me –go! Please I promise not to say anything." She pleaded, her voice cracking.

In the back of my mind I briefly realized that it was Lauren, the snotty girl from gym who pelted me with four volleyballs on the top of my head earlier today, causing me to automatically back up.

"Shh!" The smooth male voice whispered against her neck.

I let out a gasp as I took in the scene before me, slowly beginning to back away. However, before I could make any move, the guy snapped his neck in my direction, causing me to let out a high-pitched screech.

He looked down at the struggling girl before he grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her to look up at him, still shaking.

"You will forget about this, forget this ever happened. You will wake up in your bedroom and not remember a single thing. The last thing you'll remember is getting out of school." He said, staring down into her eyes.

"Take her back to the school. I'll take care of this one." The guy commanded, turning his tall form and glaring at me.

Suddenly, as if out of thin air a lanky boy with pale blonde hair appeared next to them. The guy with pale blonde hair grabbed the stumbling girl before disappearing into thin air once more.

I stumbled back, feeling my palms begin to sweat as he briskly walked towards me with an unreadable expression on his face. I slowly began to back away only to run into a solid wall. I felt as another scream get stuck in my throat as the guy stopped a few feet away.

"Forget his ever happened." He said staring down at me.

I blinked at him confused, attempting to take another step back before running into the same solid wall. I squealed when I felt a pair of hands land on my shoulders.

"W—what are you trying to do? Why are you staring at me like that? A-are you going to kill me?" I asked, scared.

The guy blinked at me, his hands still on my shoulders. His grip tightening as he realized that whatever he did to the other girl clearly didn't work on me.

"Please let me go. Don't—don't hurt me. I—I promise, that I won't tell a soul what I witnessed. Just- just please let me go." I begged pathetically as I began shaking in fear.

The guy managed to look thoughtful for a second before he shook his head at me. "Looks like I'll have to finish my meal with you then." He sighed as he leaned down.

"No...! Please, I'm anemic. Any loose of blood and I faint. I could die. P-please don't kill me." I begged, shaking as I felt his warm breath on my neck.

He shook his head annoyed before his head came down to the side of my neck. In the back of my mind I suddenly wished that the crew neckline on this dress was higher and that I had put on that scarf before heading out of the house earlier, like my mother told me to. That'll teach me to ignore my mother.

The last thoughts I had, aside from trying to remember the last time my family had been together, without arguing, in the same room. I failed to remember as a pool of blackness began to pull me under.

The pool of heavy, suffocating blackness soon turned into blurred images and humming as I laid on what felt like I was air suspension. I was stuck seeing things that I had lived through, and already seen before. Unable to move as I witnessed once more the images that had been hunting my dreams since I could remember.


End file.
